


No One Knows

by Autumn4Sky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay Percy Weasley, Hallucinations, Homophobia, Hurt Percy Weasley, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Out of Character, POV Outsider, Panic Attacks, Percy Weasley-centric, Protective Percy Weasley, Schizophrenia, Scratching, Self-Harm, Slurs, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, scratching at skin during a panic attack, this is going to be dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn4Sky/pseuds/Autumn4Sky
Summary: McGonagall has always noticed that Percy Weasley is alone. His brothers live in pairs of two and he is the odd one out. Or so she thinks. What she doesn't know is Percy does have a friend by the name of Alex. At first glance, young Percy is having a conversation with his dearest friend while waiting for McGonagall to finish grading a paper. At second glance, no one is sitting in the chair next from him. At third glance, she begins to stare. Percy suddenly has a chair in his hands and has thrown it against the wall. He looks at her and all she can see is pure fear in his eyes. He turns on his feet and runs out the door. McGonagall can't be blamed for this moment. She doesn't know. No one knows.





	1. Chapter 1

No one knew. No one knows. Percy Weasley lives a life filled to the brim with no one knowing. For you to know his story, we must turn back time. Shall we start September 2nd, 1992? The second day of his sixth year at Hogwarts…

No. For you all to truly know, we must start at the very beginning. Percy’s birth was on the twenty second of August, 1976. Thunder rang through the sky and trees waved wildly in the harsh winds. A heat front had passed through Britain and now there was a thunderstorm. This was the day Percy was born. It is also the day I was born, although we will get to me later.

His birth was a hard one. Only one, brand new healer had responded to Molly and Arthur’s call for help. They held an irrational fear that moving her would result in a mid-floo birth. How improbable of them.

Percy didn’t cry when he was born. Not even a tear slipped down his freckled face. The healer started to scream. He believed the baby to be dead. What newborn didn’t cry? Despite his belief, Percy was, infact, alive. The healer cleaned up his supplies and swiftly left. No one hangs around for a cup of tea after incorrectly telling parents their child is dead.

What no one noticed is when he was born, the thunder stopped and the rain stilled.

In the room next door, Molly and Arthur heard Bill begin to cry, prompting Charlie to cry as well. Seeing as Percy wasn’t in hysterics, they made the decision to put him down in his crib to go to sleep. They rushed to console their crying children, leaving Percy in the dark. This is far from the last time Percy will be left alone.

Let's skip forward a few years to just after Ron’s birth. Fred and George are currently two year old menaces. They caused trouble at every turn. Arthur had to take late night shifts to be able to afford to feed his six children. Molly couldn’t handle the twins trouble, let alone if anyone else did anything. So, Perfect Percy was born. How could anyone expect Molly to pay attention to a newborn, young twins, and three other children while managing a household?

“Hey, Alex?” Percy spoke quietly, as if hoping no one will hear.

_Yeah?_

“You’ll never, ever leave me, right?”

He was so young. So innocent. So naive. At the tender age of five, he feared abandonment from his dearest friend. Me. Now, you are likely to be confused so let me clear the air before continuing with the story. My name is Alex. I, at this time, am five years old. I am Percy’s best and only friend. I wear a gold shirt and dark red pants every day. I don’t even have to clean them. I am Percy’s best and only friend. I will become everything he is.

_I will never, ever leave you_

“Percy Ignatius Weasley! I’ve been calling you for dinner for the past three minutes! Who in the world are you talking to?” Molly called from the staircase.

“I’m sorry, mum, I didn’t hear you. I’ll keep my door open. I’m not talking to anyone.”

 

“It’s okay dear.” His mother left, yelling at the twins to stop tormenting Ron. Before he left, Percy smiled at me. I will be his little secret. I grinned back at him. No one will ever know. I’ll make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so short. I've written it like a prologue so all of the other chapters will be longer. Tell me what you think in the comments!


	2. Chapter 2

_Alex speaks in italicized._

'Percy's thoughts'

"Normal speech"

* * *

 

_It’s okay Percy, I’m here. It’s okay. It’s all going to be okay._  

“Percy! Oh, you’re finally going to Hogwarts! Bill, Charlie, you two better help him.” Molly scolded.

“Relax, mum, he’ll be fine -” “Can’t we go to Hogwarts too!” “We’ll only blow up a few things. Maybe one-” “-or two-” “-or three.” George and Fred both begged, getting down on their knees.

“It’s okay, we’ll watch out for him mum.” Bill intervened with a soft smile towards Percy.

Percy crossed his arms, looking around to see where Alex went.

“You really should eat more, Percy, you weigh less than Ginny. Also, don’t cross your arms, you look unapproachable.” Molly turned to scold Percy once more.

“Perfect Percy always looks unapproachable. He’s a prat!” Ron yelled.

“Ha! Perfect Prat Percy!” The twins said, cracking up with the rest of their siblings aside for Percy.

“Boys! …” The train let out a long whistle. Percy saw Alex approach behind him.

_It’s 9:59. You need to get on the train._

“Bye, mum. Love you!” Percy said with a smile, running off to follow his friend onto the Hogwarts express.

“See, he’ll be fine, mum.”

Bill and Charlie ditched him almost immediately to find their Hogwarts friends. Percy understood. No one wanted to be seen with their younger brother, especially not one as annoying as he is. Instead, Percy searched up and down the train aisle, but he simply couldn’t find an empty compartment. It would be mortifying if he were to ask someone if he could sit with them. At least, that’s what Alex told him.  

_How about we sit in the back, on the deck?_

‘Isn’t that dangerous? I mean, we could fall off.’

_Not if we don’t lean over the rails. Come on, it’ll be fun!_

Percy still seemed unsure, but nevertheless he nodded, moving towards the back of the train. Once he found the deck and took a seat, silence fell upon the pair. The noise of the other students seemed to be obsolete, likely do to a silencing charm placed upon the train. Percy pulled out a book, _An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms_ , and began reading. On the contrary, Alex sat down close to the edge, with his legs dangling between the bars. His dirty blond hair now messy due to the wind.

A good portion of the train ride went well. Very quiet, but well. Percy was almost finished taking notes on his book and Alex got to enjoy the cool, mid-afternoon breeze in peace. Then the door slammed open.

“Hey, whoa, I did not expect anyone to be out here. I was just running from this arsehole Slytherin trying to practice some spells on me.” The intruder brushed off some dirt from his robes and glanced down at Percy.

“I’m Oliver Wood,” The boy said, sticking his hand out towards Percy. Percy continued to stare at him, as if starstruck.

“O-oh, I-I’m Percy W-weasley. It’s n-n-nice to m-meet you.”

Alex threw a glance over his shoulder at Percy.

_Come on, get it together. He’s just a kid. Man up a little and stop stuttering. It’s not perfect. You don’t want word to get around to your mother, do you?_

“Well, it seems like that Slytherin cleared out. Maybe we’ll be in the same house. I’ve heard Weasley’s are always in Gryffindor. I’ll see you at Hogwarts!” Oliver left as quickly as he came, leaving an unsettling silence between Percy and Alex. Percy sniffled.

_Did I hurt your feelings? I am so sorry, Percy, I didn’t mean it. Look, can we just forget about it?_

Percy nodded, and nodded, and nodded, as if he couldn’t stop. Instead, the train came to a halt.

_Shoot, we forgot about our uniform. Come on, we better hurry._

They both rushed in to the nearest loo. The second the door slammed shut, Percy and Alex shakily threw on some first year, all black robes. The dim lighting in the room bounced off Alex's red and gold tie, leaving Percy looking rather plain. Neither boy minded as they ran out of the train. Luckily, by the time they stepped off, there were still enough boats for them to ride across. They sat across from a remarkably tall girl with glasses on top of her head and a boy coated from head to toe in freckles. The girl smiled over at them, adjusting her light blue hijab. 

“Hey, I’m Adiva. Adiva Clark. And this is Toby Rivers. It’s nice to meet you.”

Alex leaned over and peered at Adiva. _Ask her why her prescription glasses are on top of her head._

Percy parroted his words, and Adiva smirked in response. “The world looks a lot more clear when it's blurry.”

Percy’s face scrunched up in confusion.  
“Don’t mind her,” Toby said, voice floating through the air like a whisper. “She’s a tad crazy.”

“Ay! I take offense to that!”

“Good.” Adiva slapped him over the head. “Don’t be rude. We are getting to the shore.”

Adiva was right. The castle was already in view and many kids were getting off their boat.  
  
“Come on, we have a sorting to get through.”

Professor McGonagall led them through the maze like halls of Hogwarts. Portraits whispered to each other and ghosts bet on which first year would be sorted in to which house. McGonagall went through the giant doors leading to the Great Hall after warning them to stay put until called. Adiva quickly appeared by Percy’s side again.

“I bet I’m getting sorted into Hufflepuff. Or maybe Slytherin. Toby here is a complete Ravenclaw.”

“I could be a Gryffindor.” Toby said, standing on Percy’s other side.

“As if. You don’t got a single bone of bravery in your body. Besides, your brain would be wasted their. What about you, Percy? Any house suit your fancy?”

“I’m getting into Gryffindor. After all, it’s my family's house. My brothers are in it right now.”

“You have older siblings?” Toby asked, looking down at Percy.

“Yes. Bill is a fifth year and Charlie is a third year. I also have four younger siblings.”

“Wow. That must be one hectic household.” Adiva said, a little baffled. “I just have a younger sister. Haniya is her name. But we call her Hani.”

McGonagall came back, beckoning them forward into the room. The room was still loud. It was a symphony The Gryffindor table was the brass, playing loud marcatos and crashing crescendos. Next to it, the Hufflepuff table also spoke at a fortissimo, but they played the percussion. Smaller in numbers, but they were more likely to have a few members sticking out of the crowd. One girl could be seen sitting on top of the table, laughing at her friend next to her. A few seats down, a person was flailing their arms rapidly, as if telling a very dramatic story. The Ravenclaws were the strings. The most vital part of any orchestra, and most often the largest. They played at a nice piano. The students choosing to read a book instead of talking. A group of kids near Percy could be seen making a moving model of the planets. Lastly, on the far right hand side of the room were the woodwinds, or the Slytherins. This section held out trills. Percy could feel the dissonance from the doorway. However, despite the chaotic feelings emitting from the table, there was still a sense of unity in the way they moved and acted around each other. Percy yearned for that type of bond, that type of security. 

_We have to make our family proud. You know the right choice, Percy. You’re brothers found friends there. But, remember. Even if you don’t make friends, you’ll always have me._

“Weasley, Percy!” Professor McGonagall shouted. It seemed Percy spaced out for longer then expected. He walked as confidently as he could towards the small stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

“My, my, my! A third Weasley! Just how many are there!”

“Only four more, sir.”

“Good, good. Now, you certainly have a lot of intelligence. A strong desire to become something. Slytherin would be a good fit for you.”

“No! You- you can’t! I’m a Gryffindor. _I have to be a Gryffindor.”_

“Are you sure? You’re family would still be proud of you.”

_No they won’t_

“I’m sure. Please.”

“Alright, then. GRYFFINDOR!”

Percy smiled, taking the hat off his head and handing it back to Professor McGonagall. His brothers cheered for him, as did the rest of Gryffindor. The crescendos were beginning to give him a headache. Oliver Wood, the boy from earlier, was the last first year. He was sorted into Gryffindor as well and once he sat down, Headmaster Dumbledore stood from his seat and moved towards the podium.

“Hello, all, and welcome to a brand new year at Hogwarts! I would like to take this chance to remind everyone that the forbidden forest got its name for being forbidden, under every circumstance. A list of all banned items can be found if you speak to Mr. Filch, our caretaker. Our headgirl for this year is Elisa Macro and our headboy is Abraham O’Brien. I hope you all enjoy your magical evening meal!”

“Wow, his speech was semi-normal this year.”

“I was hoping for more flare.”  
“Come on, Dumbles, it’s our final year! Give us something more dramatic!”

The kids around him began grumbling about what the headmaster said. Odd, Percy considered the speech to be impeccably out of the ordinary. A great feast appeared before their eyes. Instead of grabbing food, Percy took the time to note the people he spoke to today. Oliver sat a few seats from him, shoveling some type of meat pie into his mouth. It seemed Adiva did, in fact, get into Ravenclaw, despite her insistence on it being Toby’s house. Toby, on the other hand, got into Slytherin. 

Percy pulled out his book from the train ride, determined to finish it before he had his first Charms class. Soon enough, the Gryffindor prefects were waving over all of the first years. It seemed Percy became so enamored with his book that he forgot to take any food.

_Oh well. You could just eat tomorrow during breakfast._

“The password for this week is Aconite. It would do you well to remember that, or else you’ll be stuck outside the common room.” One of the prefects said. It seemed Percy blacked out again. He couldn't really remember walking to the common room, but at least he got to here the password. 

“Boys are on the right and girls on the left. Your names will be shown on the door with your trunks placed in front of your bed. Good night, firsties!” The other prefect spoke with a smirk.

Percy followed the stairs up until he saw a door with two names engraved on the front in gold:

‘Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood.’ The room itself was small, with just two beds, two desks, and a door likely leading to a bathroom. Percy sat down on one of the beds, pulling the curtains closed.

_Well, that could have gone worse. You talked to three people!_

‘I guess that’s good? Maybe we could be friends with them?’

_That would be splendid! Just don’t forget about me, okay?_

‘I could never forget about you! You are my best friend!’

Percy pulled the covers up and over his body, forgetting completely to get changed into night clothing. He curled up into a ball, snuggling part of the blanket.

 

_It’s okay Percy, I’m here. It’s okay. It’s all going to be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so short. I've written it like a prologue so all of the other chapters will be longer. Tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
